


Strip Tease

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Katherine have to swap clothes and Katherine decides to heat things up by giving Elena a strip tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

Elena grumbled, as Katherine dragged her into a nearby classroom, as they were being forced to pretend to be the other, meaning they would have to change clothes.

"C'mon, Katherine!" Elena insisted, as Katherine started to pull her leather jacket off.

"Just giving you time to admire the view" Katherine smirked, with a wink.

Elena blushed lightly, as she too started to remove her cardigan.

"...Oh, you really do enjoy it, don't you?" Katherine realised.

"As if" Elena said, shaking her head.

Katherine's smirk got wider as she pulled her shirt over her head, not missing how Elena's heart sped up as her breasts were put on show.

"Wanna fool around for a bit?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell? No!" Elena told her.

"How about now?" Katherine inquired, as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Elena couldn't help her breath from hitching as she took in Katherine's naked chest, and felt a spark of pleasure go straight to her clit.

"I can smell you, Elena" Katherine purred, pulling her skirt down, leaving her in just her panties.

"Katherine, just stop it..." Elena trailed off, as Katherine approached her.

Suddenly, Katherine had pushed Elena into a nearby wall, and ripped her panties off, as she dipped two fingers inside the girl.

"Oh!" Elena gasped, at the sensation.

"Someone's a little wet" Katherine said, biting at Elena's neck.

"K-Katherine" Elena moaned, as the woman dipped her hand under Elena's bra, palming her erect breast.

Katherine then pulled them around as she shoved Elena onto the teachers desk, and knelt down, pushing Elena's skirt up, as she started to kiss up a trail to her centre.

"Oh God" Elena sighed, as Katherine started to lick into her hot pussy.

Elena gripped hard onto the desk, as she felt her doppelgangers tongue circle her clit, making her even more wet.

"Yeah, oh, more!" Elena insisted, as she pushed Katherine's head harder up into her.

In response, Katherine once again dipped two slender fingers into Elena, as she began to lap the girl's clit.

"I...oh, Katherine, please" Elena begged, as she felt her thighs clench.

Katherine bit down onto Elena's clit, as she felt Elena go rigid and a moment later she was coming on her tongue.

"I'd say you did enjoy that" Katherine smirked, licking her lips. 


End file.
